White Knight
by PurgatorioOnna
Summary: She was a childhood friend, separated from him. When she comes back, what kind of events does she bring along with her? OC/Kid. Approval by Mari
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Black Star shouted at the his friends near the mission board. Crona, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater greeted Black Star and Tsubaki as they walked up. "Hey, Black Star, Tsubaki," Maka waved while Black Star and Soul did their high five. Crona shyly nodded toward them. "So, what's up, guys? Why is everyone here?" Black Star asked. "Someone chose a three-star meister mission this week," Maka said. "It's like deja vu all over again, " Tsubaki noted. "Wanna find out who it is again, Soul?" Black Star suggested. "Hell yeah, skipping class will get me outta that test."

Crona, Maka and Tsubaki sighed as the two boys ran off. "But, this is probably worth looking about for," Tsubaki said. Maka nodded, "Yeah, who wouldn't want to know who took on a three-star meister mission? And it's not even a witch!" The bell rang, and everyone hurried off to their classes.

But three children stayed. "Hey, Kid, shouldn't we get going?" Liz Thompson asked. "Yeah, Kid, come on, I can't draw in here!" Patti Thompson said. "Um, you guys go ahead. I have some... Symmetry issues with this board." Death the Kid stood there, staring at the board.

"Ugh, I'm gone then," Liz walked off with Patti. "Bye, bye, Kid!" Patti waved. Kid didn't answer them. Just stood there, looking at the board. This was the mission he had asked for, from his father personally. And yet, it was just taken like that? This was indeed something he had issues with. And _indeed _he had symmetry issues. Patti had one more soul than Liz did! Unacceptable!

Death the Kid called his father in the men's bathroom, "Father, what is the meaning of this?" Kid's father, Death, sheepishly displayed some reassurance. "Don't worry, son, I'll get you a new mission sooner or later!" Kid was irritated, perfection must be now! "Father, I demand to know who took this mission!" Death then chuckled, "Oh, but I would ruin the surprise." Kid raised his eyebrow. "Surprise? What are you talking about?" Death shook his head, "The person you want to know of is almost done with the mission. She'll be here quite soon."

"She, huh?" Kid growled, "Male or female, she will face the wrath of making me use asymmetrical tools!" Death sighed, and disconnected the call. Kid ran to the entrance and awaited this girl.

As Kid made it to the entrance, Black Star and Soul Eater met up with him coincidentally. "Hey, Kid!" Black Star said, "Do you know who took the mission?" Kid grit his teeth, "A greedy louse of a girl who took a mission I _symmetrically_ asked for!" Soul sighed, "A girl, huh? Man, I bet she's good." Black Star didn't want to believe it, but there were lots of girls(i.e. Maka) in the school that could beat him in a fight. And so the boys waited for this girl.

"Hey, I see something," Soul said, pointing to the distance. Kid stood up, "Prepare to be punished!" Black Star joined in with Kid's chant of continuous punishment threats. That is, until they saw the girl up close. Soul and Black Star felt something in their nose, as a girl dressed in complete white walked up to the boys. The girl had white hair in curly pigtails, her dress was strapless and up to her knees and and it emphasized her chest quite well. Her sandals laced around her small ankles, and something peculiar about this girl, was that her eyes were also completely white, but in an alive and glittering way that made her endearing.

"Whoa... She's cute..." Soul observed aloud, holding his nose. Black Star nodded. Kid was silent. "Hey, what's up, Kid?" Black Star asked. "Oh, he must be planning her punishment last minute," Soul whispered to Black Star, who then nodded. "Well, we can't do anything now. Too bad, she was hot," Black Star said. Soul shrugged, "At least we know she was capable of taking down one hell of a kishin." Kid stepped forward suddenly, "She's capable of defeating kishins my level."

Soul and Black Star exchanged looks. "Damn," Soul said, "Can you tell just sensing her?" Kid shook his head, "I know her already." Soul and Black Star stood up and looked at Kid in the face. "Well, spit it out then!" Soul said. "Yeah, who is she?" Black Star inquired.

"I am Blanche Chevalier. A meister. It is nice to meet you."

The boys were facing the girl they were talking about. Only, they didn't expect an SG-550 rifle to be hanging on her shoulder. Even up close, she seemed angelic. "Well, hi!" Black Star greeted her, "Bask in my glory! For I am Black Sta-" Soul pushed him out of the way, "I'm Soul. Nice to meet you, too. That's a cool gun you got there."

_"Gun?"_

It seemed that Blanche's weapon had spoken. The rifle transformed into another girl, but this time, she was Lady Gaga-esque. The rifle had turned into a girl with long purple hair and a shirt that showed her bare shoulder and covered the other, and a mini skirt that's fabric was long on one side and short on the other. Her thigh high boots had stiletto heels, and the girl had azure eyes and excessive make up.

The rifle girl stabbed her finger into Soul's chest, "I'll have you know I am a rifle! Not a gun! A _rifle_!" Blanche sighed and held her back, "My apologies. Marionette can be quite irritable when addressed incorrectly." Marionette crossed her arms, "Damn straight." Soul put his hands up in defense, "Well, excuse me, Miss Rifle, didn't mean to upset you." Blanche held Marionette back again for taking it the wrong way. Black Star nudged Kid, who was still staring at Blanche, "Come on, Kid, what's wrong with you?" At this, Blanche and Marionette turned to Kid. Blanche smiled at Kid, and Marionette smirked.

"Hi, Kid."

"H-hello, Blanche..."

Soul and Black Star were observing with each other.

"They're greeting each other so casually."

"Maybe that's his girlfriend?"

"Nah, Kid's probably got some problems with this chick."

"She's symmetrical head to toe."

"Her weapon isn't."

"Would you two mind you own business?" Kid asked, annoyed. Blanche giggled as Soul and Black Star left, still curious. "You were always so demanding, Kid," Blanche said. Kid was silent. Marionette leaned her arm on Blanche's shoulder, "Gettin' quiet on his, symmetry boy?" Kid sighed, "I won't have that from you, asymmetrical trash." Blanche giggled, "Well, let's not fight." Blanche and Marionette walked up to Kid. Blanche took Kid's hands, "It's been so long, Kid. I've missed you." Kid exhaled shakily, tightening his grip, "Too long." Marionette sighed, sitting on the ground and turned back into a rifle. She hated anything sentimental, in which Blanche always brought.

"I see you've made some more friends along the way," Blanche said. Kid nodded, "They should be your friends, too." Blanche sighed, "Oh, Kid, come on..." Kid shook his head, "Blanche, I was so oblivious..." Blanche and Kid were silent for a while, until Blanche pulled on Kid's hands. "Come, I need to report my mission." Kid realized that Blanche had been that girl, and another thing, "So, wait, you're..." Blanche smiled, "Yes. As of today, I will be attending DMWA."


	2. Chapter 2

"Howdy! How'd it go?"

Death greeted Blanche and Kid energetically. Marionette transformed into her human form and then smirked, "We beat that kishin like nothing." Death nodded approvingly, "Good, good! Now, because your first mission was a success, now all you need are 98 more kishin souls and one witch soul. Good luck!" Blanche smiled, "Thank you, Lord Death. It's nice seeing you again." All the while, Kid was silently thinking to himself. Liz and Patti came through the door suddenly, and snapped Kid out. "Kid! Where were you?" Liz asked, "We were waiting for you ever since this morning! What's going on?" Kid turned to them, "Liz, Patti. I want you to meet Blanche Chevalier."

Blanche walked up to the trio, "Hello." Liz and Patti observed her. "She's cute," Liz said. Patti nodded, "Kid's girlfriend...?" Kid sighed, "Think what you will. We're merely childhood friends." Blanche giggled, "I've heard about you two. You've been through many ordeals with Kid. I'm glad you kept him safe." Liz and Patti exchanged looks, and smiled to themselves. Marionette stepped up to the sisters, "Are you guys that pantywaist's weapons?" Liz covered her mouth to stifle laughter. Kid glared at her. "Um, yeah. I'm Liz and that's my sister Patti. We're twin pistols." Marionette smiled, "Well, I hope you're good in battle." Marionette loved fighting more than anything, but maybe annoying Kid was a few percents more.

Everyone cleared out of Death's chambers and continued on with their classes. Blanche followed Kid to his class, because her schedule was coincidentally the same as his.

"Cursed father..."

At the end, Blanche and Marionette met up with Kid and his friends. "Oh, Blanche," Kid called her out. Soul and Black Star noticed her and said "Hi" as well. "You know this girl, Soul?" Maka asked. "Yeah, she's the one who took the mission this morning," Soul said bluntly. Maka gaped at Blanche, seeing as Blanche didn't seem the type to complete a mission so easily. "So, Blanche," Kid started, "We were going to play basketball afterward. Want to come?" Blanche smiled, "I think Marionette and I would love that." Kid deadpanned. Blanche giggled as Marionette glared at him.

Crona cocked her head to the side in thought. Something about Blanche made her familiar. But Crona shrugged it off when Maka tapped her shoulder, "Let's go, Crona."

Everyone was on the court now. Maka confidently passed the ball to Black Star. It was a five to five game, team that lost had to make lunch next time they hung out. Maka's father, Death Scythe, came around and was cheering Maka on from the sidelines. "My daughter will not have to waste her breath cooking for that brat!" Spirit announced. Soul Eater grit his teeth, "Who're you calling a brat, old man?"

Blanche, having played this sport before, happily played by Kid and her team's side. It was nice and fun for the new comers, and they easily made friends. At the end of the game, Maka's team lost. Death Scythe sulked in a corner on how his cheers might have been bad luck. Blanche sat down on a bench and rested. Maka sat down next to her, and offered her a water bottle.

"Oh, thank you." Blanche took the bottle and drank. Maka smiled, "Hey, great game." Blanche contently exhaled, "Thank you. It's been a while since I've even seen people play this. It's... Refreshing." Maka watched as Blanche seemed to remember something, seeing as she blinked twice and opened her mouth as if to say something. "Um..." Maka started. Blanche snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Yes?" Blanche said. "So, how do you know Kid? Was he like, a boyfriend from when we didn't even know him?" Maka asked. Blanche chuckled, "Everyone assumes we're dating for some reason. It doesn't bother me at all, but, I wonder why..." Maka smiled, "Well, he's kinda like, more shy around you. I've never seen him so red. And, Soul kinda assumed it, so..."

Blanche laughed, "I've seen him redder. When we were younger, Marionette would tease him all the time about his tactics. Kid would actually start crying." Maka dropped her jaw, "No way! I never thought he could be like that!" Blanche nodded, "Well, he was. And, to answer your question from before, I've known Death the Kid since birth."

"Are we done talking about me?"

Maka and Blanche looked up to see Kid in front of them. He was blushing a bit, but that made the girls giggle even more. Maka was called over by Soul so that left Blanche and Kid together. "She's nice, Kid," Blanche said as Kid sat down next to her. He simply nodded. "What's wrong?" Blanche asked. Kid turned to her and shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just..." Kid obviously was hiding some hidden feeling that wanted to be let out. Blanche sighed, "It's not your fault, Kid. I told you."

"It's not about that this time."

"Then what is it?"

"Um..."

Kid and Blanche heard Crona. She jumped when they looked at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, but... We're leaving now..." Blanche stood up and waited for Kid to. They all walked home and Kid waited for Blanche to gather their things before he walked her home. Marionette transformed into a weapon because she was too tired of walking, so Blanche carried her when walking. Liz and Patti stretched and talked behind Kid and Blanche. "Do you have a place yet?" Kid asked. Blanche nodded, "I'm living with you."

"Um, what?"

Marionette laughed, "You heard her, we're crashing at your place." Blanche smiled, "Lord Death recommended it." Kid sighed, "Whatever..."

The group went to Kid's mansion and rested in the living room. "Man, I'm beat," Liz collapsed on the couch while Patti sat on the ground and started cutting pages out of a book on the table. No one really asked where she kept the scissors. Blanche let Marionette onto a couch, and Kid lead her to the guest room upstairs. Blanche placed her belongings she had with her down, her suitcase already next to the closet.

"Blanche."

Kid touched her arm. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry," Kid said, "Really, all I wanted to do from that time I abandoned you was apologize profusely." Blanche stopped him, "I told you to abandon me. It was for your sake, Kid." Kid shook his head, and embraced her, "Blanche, I'm really sorry. You might say it wasn't my fault, but I still feel guilty every time I think about you." Blanche was silent.

"When do you think that meister will find out what I really am?"

Kid looked at Blanche seriously, "Blanche, no one will know because you're not... One of them, anymore." Blanche looked down, "Okay, Kid... I won't pester you anymore with my sayings." She looked up to him, "Good night, Kid." He let go of her, and stepped out of her room. Blanche closed the door, and turned off her lights.

In a room at Maka Albarn's house, Crona found herself to be in a state of insomnia. Thoughts circled around her head as a suspicious feeling pounded in her stomach. She clutched her pillow tight to her chest, thinking about all those times with her mother, Medusa. She knew those times were gone, but something more heinous seemed to have entered Death City. Not a kishin, or witch. Or even werewolves or spiders. It was similar to that feeling whenever Ragnarok appeared, but something bigger.

It came to her. Blanche Chevalier had seemed peculiar today when she saw her. Crona had felt...

A demonic wavelength.


End file.
